Roy
Roy A clone from 1000 years ago. The name this unknown clone gave itself is Roy. Roy is a 16 year old student who seeks for answers. Usually being a half-assed Samaritan. Roy himself has inconsistencies on his own behavior. Being respectable and diligent, on the other hand they are also lazy and rude. Containing the ability to adapt to situations the best he could. History One thousand years ago. His origin body was completely steamed from the thunder of Unicron. Lich brought his absolutely destroyed body back to earth. After a long while, a pair of scientists seen the complete brutalization of the destroyed body. Said scientists gave attempts to restore the body to gain answers as the dead body had an energy so tense just out of Unicron's might. The last decision they had is to clone him with the very little left of DNA in the burnt body. The cloning went bad as the clone of the dead body remained unstable and unable to move. They decided to put this clone into a pod. Cyrogenically frozen for the thousand of years that passed. A new group of scientists barged into the abandoned lab and found the pod the clone rested in. Freeing him from his frozen coffin, finally being able to sustain life and function. The clone decided to read the left behind papers of the experiments on him. Fleeing away from the lab and out of the scientists sight for good. Suddenly booted out into the streets, only having a small grasp of his true self. The clone only identified himself as a clone. When asked of his identity he usually responds with an "I don't know." A fateful day for the clone happened as he bumped into Dr. Slump. Roy informed the doctor of his confusion. Only being given the option to stop by his office. Later on, Roy had a long trip in the desert. Stumbling into the forest with the likes of Ali. The two had a strange interaction but it ended with Ali being stuffed into a duffle bag. Roy finally made it to the office. Starting his new journey of information with his kidnapped buddy. Episode 16 - 19 Roy has currently has been making a knack of machinery. Despite all of the problems going on. He decided to study himself on wiring and mechs. Believing that using his own human body isnt enough at all. A robot known as the 'RX Gundam'. Deciding to add years of adding onto the foot for years and years. Currently working on more smaller inventions like 9 foot mechs. Making a lot of physical progress with lumbering around huge slabs of steel and multiple scraps while at. Alongside increasing his education with the attempts of studying machines. Lately Cheetor has caught notice of his Gundam. Tossing the piece outside due to its size taking up the storage room. Roy gave annoyed reaction, though Cheetor gave him slack. Only putting the huge foot outside. Due to knowing that he has to stick outside to making his robots. Roy went outside and worked onto his mech. Later on, he woke up from a nap. Waking up during the midst of a horror in the ship. Going over to the fridge and suddenly being captured by a demon. He was stuck in some room, though he was still tired and decided to nap. Waking up in a river suddenly and the trails of vomit floating near him. Getting annoyed and realizing the stench coming from Yoker's vomit. He yelled out in anger, mouthing off to his disgusting bodily fluid on him. Roy was studying near his Gundam foot, suddenly having an encounter with Yoker. Being strangled by the green clown and tossed. Roy vowed revenge on Yoker. He fell back and already tired, dozing off for that time. As these events finally ended, he woke up and spent a while scavenging pieces for his new invention. Roy had a small run in with a Predacon known as Black Jack. Who snatched away Kidd who randomly appear to watch him build. Roy took heroic action and attempted to save his friend from the Predacon. His attempts were useless, said Predacon noting that his heroic banter is utterly moronic. He gave out his heroic speech alongside a series of poses just to be interrupted by Kidd. Running back to the ship, due to Kidd giving the warning of obvious failure. The boy sat onto his chair, studying on the wiring mechanics. Just to be encountered by Kidd once more who asked for training. He clearly denied, but provoked Kidd with his sarcasm which caused a small fight between them. Even destroying the chair he was on, which woke and brought Dr. Slump over to his room to tell the two boys to fix the chair. The fighting gave the attention of Dirge, who was also itching for a fight. Roy accepted, walking outside to build his mech as he was a bit distracted onto it. Neo who was also present during all of this, gave Dirge the notice that Roy was outside. Dirge stomped out and happy for the fight. As he was building up his mech, Hat Kid randomly joined him. Adding a decent supply of robot pieces to the mechanic. He gleefully took the pieces, though encountered by Dirge suddenly. The two fought, but to be interrupted by Yoker. Yoker presented a new version of Fifa Blue. Which currently wasnt working but eating cheese sticks. Turned Fifa Blue to a watch he did, breaking up the fight between Dirge and Roy to announce that he is going to do a mission. Roy alongside Hat Kid wanted to help out, Yoker giving the response that the two couldnt go. Leaving Roy, Dirge, Hat Kid, and Neo to themselves. Roy took one of his axes to go chop wood, though to suddenly be tackled by a Predacon. Waspinator held Roy hostage as Dirge charged in, the situation is inwinnable. The saving grace was the sound of Megatrons voice which made Waspinator leave. Roy felt enraged, tossing his axe at the fleeing Waspinator. Roy brought his mech pieces back inside to his room and leaving the Gundam foot outside, alongside Dirge returning the axe. Concluding the series of events with Roy turning his room to a workshop for his mechs . Powers & Abilities Roy is an average slugger, having physical experience due to his battles 1000 years ago. Weapons/Abilities * Pain Adrenaline - While feeling stinging pain, his strength is boosted to a strong amount. * Limited Instinctive Reaction - Posses the ability to unconsciously move. * Limited Resistance to Pain - Eventually gained damaged nerves from his waist all the way to his head. Themes/Music * Aerosmith - Nine Lives * G Gundam: Burning Finger (Pain Adrenaline Theme) Trivia *Requested Dr. Slump to make a cyborg body for him. *He has an unbeatable record of skipping school. *Claims to have a degree in medical school. Category:Beast Wars